Hope and Faith
by laughingcow
Summary: It's Harry Potters first year at Hogwarts but this time someone has his back. Harry finds out his family really isn't completly gone sumary should be burned and disrigardedMinor swearing and mention of abuse.
1. Chapter 1: 4 Privet Drive

**Authors Notes:** First things first I would like to apologize for my previous stories that I never finished. I don't plan on discontinuing this. Constructive criticism and ideas are most appreciated. Thank you

Chapter 1: #4 Privet Drive the toothpick, the whales, and the boy 

"WAKE UP BOY"

Harry woke with a start, "who the hell", he muttered rubbing sleep from his eyes. "GET UP NOW", Harry covered his ears with his hands wishing the cat would just die already and stop screeching, "HARRY". Harry sat up in his cupboard confused, "since when do cats talk? Especially the dying ones", the screech came again, "GET UP THIS INSTANCE", he groaned realizing this was worse than a talking dying cat, "I'm up Aunt Petunia one second".

He felt around for his glasses and put them on. He opened the door and was faced with the walking toothpick, "Good Morning Aunt Petunia", he said brightly with a false smile plastered on his face.

Petunia glared nostrils flared, " What are you smiling at. Go and take a bath, I want you down in the kitchen making breakfast in 10 minutes ", after that oh so surprising announcement she retreated back into her liar, commonly known as the kitchen. Harry grinned at his musings and went to the bathroom.

Stepping out of the tub he stood in front of the mirror and inspected the bruises, " Healing well but I think I should stick to long sleeves for a while", he got dressed and went to the kitchen to make breakfast.

The moment breakfast was on the table the whales appeared. Vernon walked in first and Harry had to resist yelling out his uncle's true name. Shamoo. As his uncle sank into his chair Harry could not help put feel sorry for it. Although it was made out of steel with the strength to carry two people he knew that if it could talk it would scream, "ONLY TWO AT A TIME PLEASE". He shook his head in sympathy and looked up to see the second beached whale come in. Dudley grabbed his plate before he maneuvered himself into the chair. Now this chair was only made out of wood and made to carry the average sized person and Harry wondered when it would give up on life. He turned back to washing the frying pan when a laud crack made him turn around in surprise. The chair must have heard his question and decided that today was the day. Two of its legs had snapped right off sending Dudley tumbling to the floor, where he rolled around like a gigantic yoga ball unable to get up.

Harry held back the laughter bubbling inside him. "SNORT". He looked around trying to figure out where on earth that laud explosion came from.

His eyes stopped on his "family" who had stopped tying to help Dudley stand and saw them glaring at him, "Oh crap". Uncle Vernon's face turned a deep purple telling Harry one thing…RUN.

Living with the Dursleys since he was a baby had taught Harry where to hide from his uncle to escape a serious beating. If he hid well enough and his uncle could not find him Vernon, would swear and rave then leave the house for the day and come back still raving but drunk as hell. After he had left the house Aunt Petunia, would go and stay in a hotel for the night with Dudley to escape a drunk Vernon.

With the gap he had placed between them by leaving the kitchen first, Harry ran upstairs to Dudley's room and hid with years of junk under the bed, the one place his uncle never checked or more like could not check. Years of zero exercise have restricted Vernon from not only seeing is feet but bending down.

He heard the slam of doors as Vernon attempted to find him. Then five minutes later, he heard the slam of the front door and the house was quiet. Harry could not help but grin. He was not 5 anymore and he sure as hell was not going to fall for that. As expected 5 minutes later, his uncle roared in anger, slammed the front door and drove off.

Harry waited and soon enough Dudley came to his room to pack clothes for his stay in the hotel. After Dudley left the room Harry waited 10 minutes then went downstairs. He sighed realizing they were really gone the dashed to the phone, made a quick call, packed some clothes and left the house.

First chapter here sorry for any grammar issues and please do not hesitate to point them out to me. Thank you


	2. Chapter 2: Safe Haven

**Authors Notes: ** Sorry about how late this is. For some reason, I can't sign on to my account and I came down with something, so there hasn't been time to put this up.

Recap: Harry waited, and soon enough, Dudley came to his room to pack his clothes for his stay in the hotel. After Dudley left the room, Harry waited ten minutes, and then went downstairs. He sighed, realizing they were really gone. He dashed to the phone, made a quick call, packed some clothes, and left the house.

**Chapter 2: Safe Haven**

Harry grinned as he walked down the road heading for the one place he felt safe. See, when Uncle Vernon got plastered, everybody avoided him, so they all spent the night where they felt comfortable. Aunt Petunia and Dudley had the Bed and Breakfast not too far from the neighborhood that they went to, and Harry had… "HARRY!" The boy in question looked up and a full-blown smile formed on his face as he was given a big, warm, motherly hug. "It's great to see you too Aunt Mei," he said, returning the hug with the same vigor.

Mrs. Lee Mei lived just three houses down from the Dursley's and was the mother of Harry's best friend.

Aunt Mei's waist length black hair, which was pulled into a messy bun as usual, and her lightly tanned complexion made it obvious that she was Chinese, though her bright green eyes also revealed her Irish blood.

She picked up the morning paper beckoning to Harry to come into the house. Harry grinned. "Aunt Mei, how are the twins holding up?" Mei placed a hand on her obviously pregnant stomach. "They're fine. The doctor says they are due in a couple of months. Now come on in; breakfast is on the table."

Harry walked into the kitchen and waved to the people seated at the breakfast table. "Morning Uncle Ry," He stuck out his tongue. "You too Rin."

Ryoh Lee waved at Harry with fatherly pride and held back a laugh at the look on Harry's face as Mei loaded food onto his plate.

Ryoh had slightly wavy dark brown, almost black, hair that fell just past his shoulders with different shades of lighter brown highlights and was usually pulled back by a poison green ribbon, "Hello Harry. How are you this fine morning?" brown eyes sparkling as he grinned, revealing deep dimples. Ryoh's mix of Ghanaian and Korean had granted him with a honey complexion and a beautiful smile.

Harry caught the chopsticks that had been thrown at him and stuck his tongue out his attacker. Yoo-rin replied in the same manner.

As a combination of both parents, Rin was shocking but stunning nevertheless. She had hair the same shade as her fathers that fell just past the middle of her back in soft waves. Her eyes though were exactly the same enchanting green as her mother's and her complexion that of her father's. She grinned at Harry as she stole some bacon off his plate, revealing dimples identical to those of her father's.

Green and green clashed as Rin shot Harry a meaningful look. "Ouch." They both looked around to see Mei with a rolled up newspaper in her hands. "Rin, Harry – what did I say about mind reading at the table." Harry rubbed his head and whined, "Aunt Mei!" Rin shrugged. "She can't help it – HORMONES." Both were rewarded with a smack upside the head each.

After they had finished washing the dishes, Harry and Rin went up to her room to get the things they needed to take to the dojo. Rin sat on her bed with her arms crossed and her face blank. "Ya Pothead," he glared at the unwanted nickname. "Don't call me that. People always thing I'm some kind of druggie."

"And you're not? Anyway, I only call you that when you're being stupid – like now. Why don't you just tell mum and dad about the way your relatives treat you?" Harry sat on the floor with his legs crossed, and sighed. "I really should not have told you about this; it's really not…" Rin glared, eyes lighting up as her pillow hit the target in the face. "Harry, give me some credit already. I would have found out about it anyway. I know you too well and stop right there. Nothing is your fault, okay? You just have some sick, demented relatives and to get you out of that house, we have to tell somebody. This is like, one of those really bad movies where you keep yelling call child services you dumbass… not that you're and idiot or anything…" She broke off, as Harry fiddled with his hands a surefire sign that he was really upset, which was rare. She wrapped her arms around him in a gentle hug and sighed." Okay. I promise I won't say anything, okay Pooh bear?" Harry said nothing, but his hands stopped. Rin couldn't help but let a small smile appear on her face, "Cheer up Pooh, or I swear I will sing the song of doom that strikes fear into even the toughest sporks alive." Harry let out a small chuckle, but was still not his normal self. Rin raised an eyebrow. "I warned you," She took a deep breath and began to sing.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sorry about the really long delay in this chapter…… It wasn't me, it was the Spork… honestly.


	3. Author's Note

Note 

**Sorry chapters 3 and 4 will have to come next week because I'm traveling. **


	4. Chapter 3: Owls?

Recap: "Harry give me some credit already. I would have found out about it anyway I know you too well and stop right there nothing is your fault okay you just have some sick demented relatives and to get you out of that house we have to tell somebody. This is like one of those really bad movies where you keep yelling call child services you dumbass… not that you're and idiot or anything… ". She broke off as Harry fiddled with his hands a surefire sign that he was really upset which was rare. She wrapped her arms around him in a gentle hug and sighed, "okay I promise I won't say anything okay Pooh bear", Harry said nothing but his hands stopped. Rin couldn't help but let a small smile appear on her face, "Cheer up Pooh or I swear I will sing the song of doom that strikes fear into even the toughest sporks alive", Harry let out a small chuckle but was still not his normal self. Rin raised an eyebrow, "I warned you", she took a deep breath and began to sing.

Chapter 3: Owls?? 

**As Rin and Harry spoke**

Mei Lee watched as Harry and Rin went upstairs and sighed. Ryoh looked at his wife and raised and eyebrow, "What's wrong?". She grinned at him and stuck out her tongue, "nothing. It's just that they're so cuteeeeee", He shook his head and muttered, "hormones". "YA Ryoh what was that?" Mei glared as her husband shook his head rapidly denying his words. Ryoh suddenly looked up at the stairs then set Harry's skateboard by the front door with a wallet on it and held the door open.

" NOOOOOO ", Mei and Ryoh looked at the stairs to see Harry running down. With a grateful smile at Mr. Lee Harry picked up the wallet and skateboard and ran out the door. Five seconds after Harry's departure Rin ran down the stairs still singing, "I LOVE YOU, YOU LOVE ME, WE'RE A GREAT BIG FAMILY" She the proceed to grab her skateboard and was out the door. Ryoh turned to his wife, " um.. Honey are you sure we can handle two more kids?" he instantly regretted his words as Mei picked up the kitchen mop. He raised his hands in surrender and ran to the living room with Mei right behind him yelling, "RYOH YOU ASS. I SURE AS HELL DIDN'T GET PREGNANT BY MYSELF SO YOU BETTER SHUT UP BEFORE I GET MY HANDS ON YOU"

Harry lay facedown in the grass at the park with Rin sitting on his back. He squirmed trying to get up but after a while he gave up, "okay okay Rin get off you win". Rin cleared her throat meaningfully and Harry sighed, " Rin beautiful queen of the Halo and Halo 2, kickass DDR player, Ruler of Hitman….. Do I really have to go on please Rin have a heart ". Rin weighed her options, "okay fine", she got off him and sat on the grass crossing her legs, "what should we do today?" Harry shot her a playful glare, "first you make me eat grass and now you're asking me what we should do??" She grinned, "Pooh bear you're just saying that because you don't know where to go aren't you". Harry rubbed the back of his head "we obviously spend way too much time together". They messed around in the park until it started to get late and then they headed back home.

Harry and Rin walked into the house and after changing into their pajamas they went to the family lounge to eat dinner. As they entered the room they saw Mei and Ryoh had already made dinner and were quietly talking. They announced their arrival and began to eat.

As Harry and Rin were eating Mei and Ryoh were quickly ending their conversation. Mei ran her hand though her hair and looked up at her husband with a worried look on her face, " do you think they will ever get their letters? Maybe be they're not good enough, no they are. Maybe Dumbledor" Ryoh silenced his wife with a soft kiss as he pulled away he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead, " Mei don't worry about it. I have a feeling we won't have to wait too long". He then led her to the table and they all had diner and then went to bed. As they slept an owl watched with unblinking eyes from his perch on their mailbox.

Harry woke up yawning as he reached for his glasses on the bedside table. He looked at the time 9:50 the bright red numbers oddly reminded him of cherry skittles. He looked at beside him too see that Rin had woken up as well and was staring at him. He made a face at her, "what is it?" She smacked his forehead lightly, "I was just going to say we look like a married couple". She froze realizing what she had just let out, and looked at him. Although she couldn't blush he could tell she was embarrassed and which got him blushing.

"HARRY POTTER, LEE YOO-RIN LAI LAI LAI BREAKFAST IS READY" (1) They were startled out of their embarrassment and hurried downstairs to eat.

"Morning Aunt Mei, Uncle Ryoh " Harry said he looked at Mei as she flipped the pancakes, "Aunt Mei do you need help". She shook her head, "No thank you Harry this is the last batch", she looked at Rin, "Ya Puca Puca why can't you be like that"(2). Rin frowned slightly, "uma wo bu shi Puca Puca " (3) She turned to Harry as they sat at the dinner table and hit him with the letter the owl dropped as it flew threw the window. "Wait…owl?? WHAT THE HEC! UMAAAAAAA"

1. Harry potter, lee Yoo-Rin come come come breakfast is ready

2. Puca Puca tv show female anime character

3. Mummy I am not Puca Puca


End file.
